This is a multicenter Phase III safety and efficacy evaluation of an injectable ultrasound contrast agent. This study concerns the administration of a new drug during an ultrasound procedure to determine if it improves the pictures and if it is safe. The indications for ultrasound contrast agents include the enhancement of the ultrasound signal to provide improved detection of vascular structures, vessel patency, abnormal blood flow pattern and evaluation of the blood vessels in and around organs such as the liver and kidneys. A minimum of 240 total patients will be evaluated at multiple clinical trial sites. Each site will enroll up to 24 patients.